


Glazed or Filled

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys talk over breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glazed or Filled

Dean leaned the flimsy motel chair back on two legs and bit off about half of the custard filled doughnut. He closed his eyes and moaned.

Sam just shook his head and took a bite of raspberry filled doughnut. He wiped glaze from his fingers before he picked up his paper coffee cup and took a sip.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said. "What are those things called that cooks use to fill these things?" His tongue flicked out and licked chocolate icing from his top lip.

Sam's brows knitted. "What?" Sam asked.

"You know, Rachel Ray was filling cream horns with one the other day."

"A pastry bag?" Sam asked. He took another bite of the rich pastry and watched Dean lick custard from his fingers. His cock twitched at the sight.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "We should get one of those. Fill your ass up with custard ..." He waggled his eyebrows.

Sam froze with his doughnut halfway to his mouth, which hung open a moment before he huffed. Sam squirmed, unsure whether it was in disgust or yearning. "You cannot be serious."

Dean grinned. "Don't be such a prude, Sammy," he said before shoving the rest of the doughnut in his mouth.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "You know, you give new meaning to the term food porn."

Dean just smirked around the mouthful of pastry.


End file.
